Patent Literature 1 discloses an engine oil supply apparatus in which a main gallery and an oil jet gallery that is connected to the main gallery via a control valve are provided parallel to each other in one side section in a width direction of a cylinder block (a direction perpendicular to a cylinder bank direction). The oil supply apparatus is configured such that oil is supplied to a crank journal of a crank shaft via a supply path that branches from the main gallery and, at the same time, oil is supplied toward a piston sliding section from an oil jet nozzle connected to the oil jet gallery.
In an oil supply apparatus such as that described above, desirably, the respective galleries formed in the cylinder block are rationally arranged from manufacturing and functional perspectives. In addition, since the cylinder block is manufactured by casting, occurrences of molding defects such as blowholes are desirably suppressed in order to contribute towards improving yield.